It is known from US 2011/0148614 to generate a graphical display to visualise the current driving state of a motor vehicle. An economy index is generated for display by an algorithm based on accelerator pedal position, engine speed, vehicle speed and the engaged gear. The driving states which are optimised with respect to fuel consumption are displayed in shades of green and the non-optimised driving states are displayed in shades of yellow or red. Whilst the economy index provides a rating based on key vehicle parameters, the absence of a breakdown may make it difficult for driver to determine how they should alter their driving style to improve economy. Moreover, the dependence on several performance parameters increases the computational requirement.
DE 1 0201 001 8826 also discloses a driver feedback system based on different driving parameters, such as vehicle speed, throttle pedal position and brake pedal position. The actual driving parameter is displayed alongside an ideal desired value to allow the driver to adjust their driving style. There is no teaching as to how the ideal desired value is determined for any given operating conditions.
The present invention sets out to overcome or ameliorate at least some of the problems or shortcomings associated with prior art systems.